Infinite Realms/Transcript
{| class="wikitable" border="1" width="100%" ! |Open up in the ghost zone. |- !Danny |Okay Fenton. You've looked evil in the face and defeated it time and again. You can do this. We turn left at Skulker's island then right at Walker's jail. Or is it left at Walker's jail and right at Skulker's island? |- !Sam |Um are we ever going home? Or are we still playing lost in the ghost zone? |- !Danny |We're not lost. My expertly drawn map tells me exactly where we are. We just hook a u-turn around this swirling vortex of infinite pain and we're home. Oh wait that's a thumb print |- !Tucker |If we don't get back soon I'm gonna die of starvation. I've already missed my 4 o'clock feeding. |- !Danny |Would you guys quit complaining. If we're gonna become a better ghost fighting team we need to know the enemy's territory inside and out so we, uh, don't get lost. |- ! |Two ghosts fly by. |- !Sam |Hey. Ask them for directions. |- !Tucker |And snacks. Ask for snacks. |- !Danny |No, let's just follow them. They're bound to lead us somewhere. |- !Sam |Ugh. What is it with you guys not asking for directions? |- !Tucker |Now I missed my 4:05 feeding. If I don't make it, tell my PDA I love her. The cell phone meant nothing to me. |- ! |The two ghosts fly into the tunnel leading into the Far Frozen. |- !Danny |See? These guys seem to know their way around. We'll be out of here in no time. (Crashes into ice). |- ! |The Specter Speeder crashes into ice, and Danny, Sam and Tucker fall down a hole. |- !Danny |Is everyone alright? |- !Sam |Besides being lost, almost killed, and now having no way home. (Screen flips to show the Specter Speeder is upside-down.) Stellar. |- !Danny |Oh man. My dad's gonna kill me. |- ! |Frostbite comes up from behind, growling. |- !Sam |He's not the only one. |- ! |Theme song |- ! |Scene opens with Frostbite growling, ready to attack Danny. |- !Danny |Good boy. Nice boy. (Danny dodges Frostbite's fist). Lay down. (He shoots a plasma blast, knocking Frostbite back and trapping him in a cage of icicles). Very good. Next we'll work on fetching the paper. |- ! |Frostbite throws one of the icicles at Danny. |- !Sam and Tucker |Danny! |- ! |Danny fires a plasma blast, breaking apart the ice. Then Danny fires another plasma blast at Frostbite, who counters with ice rays from his eyes, freezing Danny's plasma blasts. Frostbite throws one of the frozen plasma blasts, causing a pile of snow to dump on top of Danny. Danny digs himself out of the snow. |- !Danny |(Looks up and sees an icicle in Frostbite's shoulder.) Wait a minute. (Shoots out the icicle with a plasma blast. |- !Frostbite |(Growling is abruptly cut off) Huh? The pain. It's gone. (Lifting Danny out of the snow and into a giant hug). Hahaha thank you. |- !Sam |Aww a boy and his snow monster. |- !Tucker |Is there a greater love to be found anywhere? |- !Frostbite |To whom do I owe my debt of gratitute. (He brushes the snow out of Danny's hair) You? The savior of the Ghost Zone. |- !Danny |Me? |- !Sam |The savior? |- !Tucker |Of the Ghost Zone? |- !Frostbite |Oh Great One (Frostbite gets on his knees) behold your humble servant Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen. |- !Danny |Uh (Danny laughs nervously) I--uh-- |- !Sam |Excuse me, your majesty, do you think you could talk it--him--whatever into helping us? |- !Tucker |Yeah, I need nourishment. Stat. |- !Frostbite |(Standing up) Yes! It is my honor to assist the Great One and his servants. (Frostbite lifts up the Specter Speeder) |- !Sam |Servants?! |- !Danny |(Frostbite lifts up Danny) Silence, oh Sam of the Very Vegan. |- !Frostbite |To my village shall we go and a great feast shall we have. |- ! |''Scene changes from Frostbite walking with him on his shoulders to an ice cliff. The camera pans right passing over a wooden table with a few bones left on it and a yellow banner with a picture of Danny's face on it as well as the words "All hail the Ghostzone savior!", two yetis wearing googles work on fixing the Specter Speeder with wielders and two other yetis carrying spears stand guard in front of the entrance of a cave. Camera pans in on the entrance'' |- !Frostbite |This shrine is dedicated to you oh Great One! |- ! |''Scene fades to a few pictures of Danny inscribed in the cave wall'' |- ! |''Camera pans towards where Frostbite,Danny,Tucker and Sam are standing,backs turned. Camera closes up on the drawing they're staring out depicting Danny fighting a familiar crowned figure'' |- !Danny |So this is why they think i'm the Ghostzone's savior,(Places his gloved hand next to the drawing) because i defeated the Ghost King! (Danny's hand moves upwards to another picture in which Pariah Dark is being pushed into an object by Danny) That's me trapping him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep! |- ! |''Camera pans out to show Tucker,Danny and Sam staring at the wall'' |- !Sam |Wow, in the world of freaky,hairy, frozen people with bad breath, you're a legend! |- ! |''Camera pans to left as Frostbite moves towards them'' |- !Frostbite |It is my hope that our humble tribute pleases you (bows) oh Great One |- !Danny |This is all swell Mr.Frostbite but we're kinda lost and-- |- !Frostbite |(Excitedly) Excellent! |- ! |''Frostbite runs down into the cave followed by the trio until they reach a room where maps are hanging on the walls,several knick knacks are scattered and a purple glowing treasure chest with claw shaped lock sits on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Frostbite places the hand of his arm of ice into the lock causing the golden chest to open and a scroll to hover and the air'' |- !Frostbit |Behold,the infimap! |- ! |''The camera cuts to the confused trio'' |- !Tucker,Sam and Danny |(In unison) The infimap? |- !Frostbite |We have guarded it for millenia. |- ! |''Frostbite presses a claw to the bottom of the glowing map causing it to unravel,exposing the green patterns and odd markings on it. Camera cuts to Danny's stunned expression before cutting back to the map'' |- !Frostbite |It can lead the wielder to any entrance of the Ghostzone |- ! |''Taps a part of the map with his claw and several purple holographic doors appear in the room'' |- !Danny |Any entrance? I thought our portal and Vlad's portal were the only entrances |- !Frostbite |Your world has many natural entrances to the Ghostzone that only the infimap can reveal. For example... |- ! |''A screen appears displaying a green glowing triangle hovering over the sea'' |- !Frostbite |An area you call the Bermuda triangle |- ! |''An airplane flies into the green triangle and the camera cuts to Sam'' |- !Sam |That explains all the mysterious disappearances! Everything that comes in comes to the Ghostzone! |- !Frostbite V.O |Travelers pass quickly through until they find their way back -- |- ! |''Scene changes to some place in the Ghostzone where three ghosts fly across the screen. Then a triangular shaped portal appears and the plane from earlier flies out into the Ghostzone. The two pilots glance at each other before turning their gaze forward again as another portal appears directly in front of them'' |- !Frostbite |Yet not necessarily from the time period in which they left |- ! |''The pilots fly through this new portal. Almost immediately they fly into a pterodactyl causing the plane to shake and the pilots to look at each other terrified before looking down at their surroundings. Several dinosaurs are roaming the straw covered ground overlooked by a volcano.'' |- !Danny |So it not only takes you through Earth but time too? |- ! |''One on the pilots pulls on the tiller causing the plane to swoop around the volcano back towards the portal.'' |- !Frostbite |The Ghostzone is constantly shifting. Entrances can appear in many different periods . Most remain open for only a short time before closing forever |- ! |''The portal fizzes out of existence and the pilots stare wide-eyed with shock at the place where it just was as the plane flies towards the sun. The scene fades to a close-up of Frostbite's face'' |- !Frostbite |In the wrong hands,the map could be very dangerous.(Camera zooms out to show everyone,Danny steps forward, and takes the map) And you must not stray from it's indicated path which (Close-up on Frostbite) is why i'll be escorting you home. |- !Danny |(Sam and Tucker stand by the side,holding a part of the map) Wow,thanks! Which way do we go? |- ! |''Camera flickers back to Frostbite'' |- !Frostbite |The map can read your mind.(Puts paw to chest) I shall simply speak where i wish to go and the map will take us there |- ! |''Camera returns to the trio'' |- !Danny |You mean if i say 'take us home',it'll take us- |- ! |''The map immediately glows purple and a white dotted path line moves across the map from one area to the symbol resembling Danny's portal. The camera pans out to show the trio encompassed in an area of green light before the map jerks them away and through the cave at an extremely fast speed'' |- !Frostbite |(Attempting to grab onto the map only to come up empty handed) Wait! |- ! |''The map and the trio, who are going so fast they are represented by a green streak, fly out of the cave, down the steep descent, over several feet of snow,zooms past two yetis who turned their heads at the commotion, off the Far Frozen's island and hurdles into the Ghostzone,passing several floating landmasses as they do so and then the scene cuts to them being catapulted through the portal into the Fenton lab.'' |- !Tucker |Wow,that was better than the Vomit Vortex at Floodywaters! |- ! |''Camera pans left to Danny who stops examining the map to look at Tucker and transforms'' |- !Danny |(Speaking in Sam's direction) See? I promised i'd get you home |- ! |''Camera pans left to Danny who takes the scroll out of Danny's hands'' |- !Sam |Frostbite didn't seem so keen on letting this out of his sight. We better get it back to him |- ! |''Camera cuts to Danny who tilts his head slightly to the right'' |- !Danny |We will,Sam. But who says we can't check it out a bit. After all, i am (puts hand to chest) the savior of the Ghostzone |- !Tucker |(Leaning slightly on Danny) Besides,who's gonna know? |- ! |''Scene cuts to an establishing shot of a large house during before zooming in slightly. The scene is soon replaced by a checkerboard just as a piece is toppled and someone moves a horse chest piece. The camera zooms out slightly to reveal the person to be Vlad Masters sporting his usual look.'' |- !Vlad |That's check and mate,Maddie |- ! |''Camera cuts to a small,thin white cat sitting on the opposite chair who meows. Camera zooms out to include the whole sitting area'' |- !Vlad |I'm afraid that was a fair move.(sighs) That's thirteen games to nothing. Once again i rule. |- ! |''Vlad gets up from his purple armchair, looking dejected, as he stares outside from his window'' |- !Vlad |Oh Maddie, I'm bored. |- ! |''Maddie the cat jumps on the windowstill, pacing back and forth as Vlad strokes her'' |- !Vlad |I rule at chest, i rule at life, i rule this backwater city,but it's not enough! I know i'm destined to rule greater things than just Amity park. |- ! |''Maddie meows attracting Vlad's attention '' |- !Vlad |Splendid idea! |- ! |''Grabs the remote control that was sitting on the table with that's next to the sofa and lounges on the couch as Maddie jumps from the floor to the table to the couch'' |- !Vlad |Watching tv to view others less fortunate then myself is the perfect pick me up! |- ! |''Looks up at Maddie who's rubbing against Vlad's head'' |- !Vlad |And remembers,if anyone asks,you're my sister's cat |- ! |''Maddie meows as they both turn their attention forward and Vlad presses a button'' |- !Vlad |Now,let's see, shopping with Segafrances |- ! |''The camera switches from Vlad to the tv and Michael Jackson is seen being escorted by two policemen through a crowd of people'' |- !Vlad |Embarrassing celebrity arrests |- ! |''Vlad presses a button and the screen of the tv goes staticky before showing Fentonworks'' |- !Vlad |Ah, illegally spying on the Fenton family! My favorite! |- ! |''Vlad presses another button causing Vlad's tv screen become static before showing Jazz reading a book in the Fentons' front room.'' |- !Vlad |Being the mayor has it's advantages! |- ! |''With a press of a button,we get a glimpse of the Fenton's kitchen before the Fenton's ghost lab. The camera flickers back to Vlad and his cat'' |- !Vlad |I wonder what lame invention Jack has come up this week |- ! |''Vlad tips his head, looking at Maddie the cat before the camera switches back to Vlad's tv. Danny runs into the lab with the curled up scroll and transforms into his Phantom form. Sam and Tucker run in to stand by his side as they look at the map. Cut Vlad who's staring at the screen shocked '' |- !Vlad |It can't be! |- ! |''Vlad practically flies from the couch to the bookshelf grabbing a purple book with a green decoration on the spine. He opens the book to a page with an illustration of the infimap and the name of the object below'' |- !Vlad |The infimap does exist and Daniel found it before I did! Drat! |- !Danny |(On the screen) We take a quick trip,come home and send the map back. What's the harm? |- ! |''Vlad walks up to the TV screen'' |- !Vlad |You'll go nowhere without me knowing your every move! |- ! |''Vlad presses a button on the remote and the eyes of a robotic Vlad bug that has been sitting on one of the walls of the Fenton lab flashes and it's wings unfold from it's shell. It flies down to where the trio is standing which is now right in front of the Ghostzone. It's eyes focus on Sam's purple spider backpack and the words "Hiding place confirmed" flashes across the screen in blue. It lands on the bag and slides down into the mouth of the spider which actually a pocket. The trio stare at the map'' |- !Danny |Map take us to... Hey where do we want to go anyway? |- !Tucker |I dunno. Anywhere would be- |- ! |''The map glows purple and the dotted arrow line begins darting everywhere on the map. The trio are encompassed in a purple aura before the map launches into the Ghostzone dragging the yelling trio with it first through several stone rings, in which we can see Pariah's keep in the background, and over a yellow river'' |- !Danny |According to the map this is the river of revulsion. |- !Tucker |Why is called that? Besides the smell I mean. |- ! |''As they come to the end of the river, a green lump monster with red eyes comes into sight. It burps,causing the trio to be knocked backwards by the purple gas before the map drags them on through the green realm that is the Ghostzone. From there they enter a canyon looking place where the sides are pink with thorns sticking out.'' |- !Danny |This is Carnivorous Canyon. The place is one big- |- ! |''The walls shake and the map quickly jerks upwards.'' |- !Danny |MOUTH! |- ! |''They fly out just as the walls of the gigantic mouth slam shut. The trio glance at each other terrified before Danny unravels the map and they land by a non triangular portal outlined by purple stone'' |- !Danny |''Well,it's not exactly the Bermuda triangle.'' |- ! |More like the Demro Decahedron |- ! |''Tucker bursts out laughing while Danny and Sam stare at him confused .'' |- !Tucker |Just a little Ghostzone- geometry humor |- !Sam |Well it's not on the path. Frostbite said not to stray from the path |- !Danny |Oh just for a second or two! We go in, look around, and get out before it closes! I promise! |- ! |''The trio jump in the portal which teleports them to under someone's bed'' |- !Little boy |Mom, are you sure there aren't any monsters under my bed? |- ! |''The camera cuts to a calendar with the date 1942 written in large,red letters. The camera cuts to show a boy in a nightcap, a woman wearing a white bonnet and a pink nightdress enters the scene, and sits on the bed '' |- !Mom |Of course not,Billy. Remember what President Roosevelt said, ' We have nothing to be afraid of besides fear itself!' |- ! |''Danny goes intangible and pokes his head through the bed in full view of the people'' |- !Danny |Actually,it's ' Nothing to fear but fear itself ' |- ! |''Thes child and woman scream in terror. The scene cuts to Sam,Tucker and Danny flying out of the closing portal.'' |- !Sam |Great,we scarred a child for life! |- ! |''Camera zooms in on Danny'' |- !Danny |I just wanted to make sure she didn't mess up the one historical quote i actually remember! |- ! |''Danny unravels the map'' |- !Danny |Well,are you guys up for finding another hidden- |- ! |''The white path arrow immediately scurries across the map to the next path,yanking the trio with it into a portal that appears right at that very second for them to fly into. Cue the camera showing on establishing shot of an old,colonial town. Camera pans to the right and zooms in on an old clock tower. Cut to the inside of said tower. Camera pans left, just as a ghost portal opens up, ejecting the trio who flies forward and Danny phases through the wall. They float down besides the wooden door to the cloak tower. The trio peer at their surroundings from behind the structure '' |- !Tucker |Cool,it's Thanksgiving! |- ! |''Two pilgrims walk forward, one being a man wearing the buckled hat and the old black and grey clothes as he walks next to a women wearing a bonnet and a pale dress while carrying a basket .'' |- !Sam |No it's Salem, Massachusetts back in the sixteen hundreds. The paranoid villagers used to punish completely innocent people because they thought they were witches |- !Tucker |(Camera cuts to Tucker) How? |- !Sam |Oh no big deal, they just burned them to the stake |- ! |''Sam had barely finished saying this when a mob carrying pitchforks and torches rushes by on their way to a burning stake with a scarecrow dressed as a person. They tie the scarecrow to the stake, toss some wood underneath it before standing in front of it with torches at the ready. The camera focus on a random villager holding up an hourglass'' |- !Random Villager |Nice job,Joshua! That was your best time yet! |- ! |''The camera changes back to the trio who are now standing behind the random villager in full view.'' |- !Tucker |I'm a big fan of barbeque but that's taking it too far! |- ! |''The camera pans over to Danny'' |- !Danny |Let's bail! The longer we're here, the more chance we have of messing something up. |- ! |''Danny turns around to leave just as Sam marches forward angrily towards the villagers.'' |- !Sam |Can't you people get a life! |- ! |''Sam walks into a rope trap which immediately snaps,yanking Sam upwards and trapping her. Her backpack falls of and onto the ground. Camera cuts to Danny and Tucker's panicked reaction '' |- !Danny and Tucker |Sam! |- !Sam |(Struggling against the net) Let me go! I'm not a witch! |- ! |''A crowd of villagers with pitchforks gather below including one whose white hair tucked in a ponytail and facial look extremely familar'' |- !Villager with ponytail |Don't listen to her! |- ! |''Takes off hat to reveal that it's actually Vlad in villager clothes .'' |- !Vlad |She is a witch! |- ! |''Vlad approaches Sam, holding a torch threateningly.'' |- ! |And you know what we do to witches around here. |- ! |''Close-up to Sam whose face is pressed against the rope of the net,terrified. Cut to Sam being tied to something brown. The camera zooms out to reveal she's tied to a stake and is being carted off to be burned by horse and carriage with the pitchfork and torch cradling crowd yelling. The camera focuses on Vlad whose watching calmly .'' |- !Vlad |Ah, mob mentality. Such a soothing sound. |- ! |''Cut to Danny and Tucker hiding behind a wooden structure'' |- !Danny |The portals going to close soon ! How the heck did Vlad find us anyway ?! |- ! |''Tucker glances down'' |- !Tucker |Bingo! |- ! |''Camera focuses in Sam's purple,spider backpack where the beeping Vlad bug is visible .'' |- !Tucker |Tracking device |- ! |''Close-up on Sam's yelling face'' |- !Sam |I'm not a witch! Are you people that paranoid! Oh wait, Salem,sixteen hundreds,duh |- ! |''Danny hands Tucker the infimap before flying into the air to rescue Sam . Cut to Vlad'' |- !Vlad |Right on cue. |- ! |''To the villagers ,pointing at Danny .'' |- !Vlad |Behold! An evil spirit comes to rescue his dark mistress! |- ! |''The crowd yells angrily pointing their pitchforks when someone hidden by their orange cloak jumps from the crowd before uncrossing their arms causing their cloak to flow down to reveal a person with an extreme likeness to Jack Fenton. He lands firmly on the ground displaying the basket full of red flowers he's carrying '' |- !Jack-like villager |Stand back i pray thee! For i, Jack Fentonnightinggale, Salem's greatest witch whacker shall vanquish this demon! |- ! |''The camera cuts to Tucker'' |- !Tucker |Deja vu! |- ! |''John Fenton Nightingale runs around the stake, spreading the red flowers in a circle around same'' |- !John Fenton Nightingale |This should vanquish quite nicely! |- ! |''Cut to the flowers that fall to the ground and began emanating dark red swirls '' |- !Danny |Are you kidding with the - |- ! |''Slams into a painful barrier created by the flowers before crashing to the floor.'' |- !Danny | W-what was - |- ! |''Cut to John Fenton Nightingale making a sandwich with the flowers and eating it.'' |- !John Fenton Nightingale |And it doth make it tasty treat! Ah, my innards are now ghost free! |- ! |''Cut to Vlad clapping his hands'' |- !Vlad |Well done, John Fenton Nightingale! |- ! |''Vlad stoops down so he's at eye level with Danny whose still on the ground'' |- !Vlad |It's called blood blossom ,dear boy. An ancient anti-ghost remedy. Sort of like a primitive specter deflector. It's delightfully quent. |- ! |''Vlad grabs Danny of the ground by his shirt and lifts him high into the air so all the crowd can see. '' |- !Vlad |Observe! The spirit is vanquished! |- ! |''Shoves Danny into the circle of blood blossoms,ignoring his screams. Danny falls to the ground withering and yelling in pain before Sam'' |- !Sam |Danny! |- ! |''Tucker runs forward to help Danny and Vlad snatches the map out of his hands as Tucker runs past.'' |- !Vlad |I thanketh thee |- ! |''Tucker stops short of Denny realizing what Vlad had done. Tucker whirls around as Vlad transforms and begins to fly off. He picks up Sam's backpack, removes the tracking bug, and throws it at Vlad so it lands on his cape before Vlad turns intangible. Vlad phases through the wall of the clocktower to stand besides the portal. He unravels it so several purple doors appear. '' |- !Vlad |Incredible! It's even more beautiful than I'd imagined! And if the legends are true- |- ! |''Close-up on Vlad'' |- !Vlad |Take me to my destiny! |- ! |''The path arrow darts across the map before quickly stopping at a location. It surrounds Vlad in a pink aura before Vlad and the map vanishes through the portal. Cut back to screaming Danny '' |- !Sam |Tucker,you have to get Danny out of the circle! |- ! |''Tucker runs forward and drags Denny out of the circle of blood blossoms however Danny still continues to scream and thrash .'' |- !Tucker |It's still hurting him! |- ! |''Cut to Sam whose still tied to the stake'' |- !Sam |Then get rid of it! |- !Tucker |How?! |- ! |''Sam has a flashback to John Fenton Nightingale eating the blood blossom saying "Doth makes it a tasty treat!"'' |- !Sam |Your cast iron stomach! Tucker, you've got to eat all the blood blossoms! |- ! |''Cut to Tucker, the background turning bright blue to illustrate his shock'' |- !Tucker |Me?! I've never eaten a vegetable in my life! |- ! |''Cut to Danny whose screams become louder .'' |- !Sam |Quick,there's not much time! |- ! |''Tucker looks back and forth before stuffing a flower into his mouth while holding his nose. He crawls forward, picking the flowers off the ground and eating them while Danny screams in the background. He slowly makes his way around the circle till he reaches Danny,eats the last blood blossom and collapses next to his friend who is no longer in pain '' |- !Danny |Thanks Tuck |- !Tucker |You owe me for this one (burps) dude! |- ! |''The villagers surround them withy pitchforks, planning on spearing them'' |- !Tucker |And you can pay me back right now |- ! |''Danny grabs on to Tucker and flies them far above the spears before zipping over to Sam and phasing her through the ropes. They fly through the clocktower and land right next to the portal.'' |- !Danny |Vlad has the map, he could be anywhere! |- ! |''Cut to Tucker who's pressing some buttons on his PDA'' |- !Tucker |Fear not! All i have to do is calibrate my PDA to his tracking device frequency, and we can follow him where ever he goes! |- ! |''Cut to the PDA which shows a smaller version of the Ghostzone including white dot representing Vlad. Danny grabs on to his two friends and they fly through the portal. Cut to them flying in the Ghostzone with Tucker tapping away at his PDA'' |- !Sam |I'm curious to see how a body that's never eaten any roughage reacts when 30 pounds of it is suddenly introduced |- ! |''Cut to Tucker who smirks at Sam's barb'' |- !Tucker |Don't get your hopes up Sam, we Foleys can handle anything |- ! |''Tucker's stomach lets out a growling noise'' |- !Tucker |And we'll talk about it more once i hit a restroom |- ! |''Tucker's PDA starts beeping '' |- !Tucker |He's in there! |- ! |''The trio fly into a portal surrounded by a roman-like arch structure. Cut to them jumping out of a portal and into a colosseum '' |- !Sam |Whoa,we're in Roman! |- ! |''Cut to Tucker whose hands are on his stomach '' |- !Tucker |They had bathrooms, right? |- ! |''Three identical heralds sitting among the rows,carting golden horns blow into their instruments signaling the arrival of the ruler '' |- !The heralds |All hail Vladius Plasmiudius! |- ! |''A giant poster with a silhouette of Vlad's head rolls down with "Vlad" written in red. The crowd raises their hands high in admiration and the trio looks up. Floating in front of two flames is Vlad wearing a wreath of golden leaves'' |- !Vlad |You're alive?! Unbelivable! |- ! |''Cut to the trio on ground level'' |- !Danny |Not as unbelievable as this! What have you done here,Plasmius? |- !Vlad |Welcome to my destiny,Daniel! It seems i was meant to rule after all! Funny, all i had to do was float a bit and these Romans hailed me as a deity! |- ! |''Cut to a stone statue of Vlad dressed in a toga surrounded by four torches decorated in gold. '' |- !Danny |Stay as long as you want. Just give me the map,you don't understand how powerful it is! |- !Vlad |You dare lecture me about power? |- ! |''The camera closes up on Vlad who floats forward, his head angled towards the ground'' |- !Vlad |Release the lions! |- ! |''Cut to a wooden gate that are pull upwards just a lion leaps out of the clearing, one for each of the four gated doorways. Danny draws his friends close as the beasts stalk near, surrounding them'' |- !Tucker |Now I really have to go to the bathroom! |- ! |''Danny stands terrified, his arms stretched in front of his friends as the lions move closer. Vlad flies out of the arena and onto a throne of blue and gold while clenching the infimap where the camera focuses momentarily'' |- !Vlad |Ah, looks like someone forgot to feed the kitties this morning! Oh well better late than never! |- ! |''One of the lions runs straight at the trio, mouth agape and jumps into the air only for the trio to go intangible and phase into the ground, the lion landing where they were just a moment ago. Cut to Vlad'' |- !Vlad |I love a good mauling, don't you" |- ! |''Vlad turns to an armored guard on his right for a response, only to be answered with the guard swinging an axe at Vlad, destroying the top of throne however Vlad floats high above it's reach. The guard removes his mask to reveal it's Danny'' |- !Danny |I'm more of a pummeling guy myself |- ! |''Danny phases through the suit which collapses between Sam and Tucker as he flies up towards Plasmius. Plasmius shoots ectoplasmic energy blasts at Danny from his fists. Danny dodges past the blasts which damage several of the buildings behind Danny. However then one of the blasts makes contact and Danny is thrown backwards '' |- !Vlad |You can't stop me, Daniel. The map shall take me to every realm and in every realm I shall rule! |- !Danny |Some ruler! You just set your entire kingdom on fire! |- ! |''Danny gestures at the ground behind him with his thumb where several purple flames created by Vlad's ectoblasts are consuming the buildings below. Plasmius glances down where angry Roman citizens are pointing and yelling at him'' |- !Roman citizens |He's destroying the city,we shall destroy him! |- !Vlad |Very well, you might have thwarted my plans here, Daniel but many other kingdoms await my genius! |- ! |''Vlad unrolls the map so it blocks the camera for a second before it flies him off towards the portal with Danny on his tail. Sam and Tucker gasp and run towards the portal as Vlad and Danny disappear through it causing them to dive in. The portal closes behind them leaving the pouncing lions clawing at the ground. Cut to Sam,Tucker and Danny floating alone in the Ghostzone surrounded by doors'' |- !Sam and Danny |(To Tucker) What now? |- ! |''Cut to Tucker typing on his PDA.'' |- !Tucker |Up there! |- ! |''Tucker points to somewhere off screen and the camera cuts to an old wooden cabinet among the purple glowing doors'' |- Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Incomplete